Smile of an aftermath
by hinatachan the itaxnaru luver
Summary: Dee and Ryo were just about to plan a holiday get away when their chief surprises the two with a sudden copy cat on the loose! Will Dee and Ryo ever spend some time alone?  DeeXRyo


**As, I'm not sure if I put up Dee and Ryo on my profile but oh well, HAPPY HOLIDAYS GUYS!**

**Summary: Dee and Ryo are about to plan their next big vacation for the holidays when the chief gets their attention about a pay raise in their next pay check when a person claiming to be a favored idol, wanders the streets in hopes of destroying the real idol's career. Will Ryo and Dee ever get some time by themselves?**

**WARNING: Contains sexual advances between two males and vulgar language.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own FAKE. I do own the nickname "Chubby daddy"**

* * *

><p>A slamming on the desk got the two men standing in the room, a little jumpy as they waited for their chief, or as Dee liked to joke with him, "Chubby daddy" since the old man had his granddaughter visit him for the past few weeks and had been telling stories, hoping to joke around a bit but felt severely picked on by his peers and co-workers. He vowed never to speak of the nickname his granddaughter had given him and had sworn to keep his mouth shut.<p>

But Dee knew the chief couldn't let it go and was persistent to call the old man "Chubby daddy" just to get a rise out of him. Ryo, the man who had been very calm and courteous to the chief's privacy, only wished that Dee could stop acting like a child for once and let their boss finish to what he was saying.

Their headquarters had previously gotten a hold of a popular idol being victimized by being "copied". This particular case was sure to get Ryo's full focus but the chief was not so sure about Dee's attention as the man had never gotten one thing wrong aside from his name but such a case could endanger the idol's career as Dee was known to be an aggressive person in his duties despite getting the work done. But that's what Ryo was for.

"Sorry about asking you two out of the blue with the Christmas holidays coming and all. But I'll make it up to you and give you a pay raise. Dee! Ryo! Get to the bottom of this case; find out who's been hanging around him, who knows where he lives and such. Get going!"

The chief's bellowing got the other workers in the office a bit nervous as they watched Dee and Ryo run out the chief's door like scared kittens running for their lives. Some of the women laughed aloud to see two grown men running from a crazed and angry boss.

* * *

><p>Ryo sighed as he looked at the note on his fridge. A note that could only be written poorly by the one person he found the weirdest. Dee. The man had written Ryo a not claiming his love and the evidence were clear as a reflection in a mirror just last month when they went away together on a cruise. The young man was so depressed that night after finding out his mother having a heart attack just a moment before he got on the cruise.<p>

So Ryo had found it peaceful, knowing that Dee had such a depressing emotion seep through him that night. He comforted Dee who in return, 'courted' Ryo into sleeping with him that night. And that was how the letter to Ryo was formed. A short poem was created the morning after they made love and Dee had set it aside the table on Ryo's side of the bed.

The said man blushed as he remembered the sweet words that Dee had whispered into his ears as they stayed in each other's arms until mid-morning.

Glancing at his watch, Ryo knew there wasn't enough time as the chief wanted Dee and him to find the person who was pulling off a copy cat disguise in broad daylight. The young man grabbed a green, striped shirt off the back of a chair in his kitchen and was about to head out the door had it not been for Bikky. The said boy was almost a young adult and looked just about ready to move out. But he wouldn't because he cared too much for Ryo's safety.

The dark tanned boy growled low but not low enough for Ryo. Bikky was clearly upset and it was only natural so Ryo thought. The young man knew Dee and Bikky never got along well but Ryo thought to himself that one day it would all change. Ryo smiled sweetly at Bikky and ushered him to get out of the way but the teenager refused to move and kept blocking his way.

"Bikky! I'm sorry, but I'll play this game with you another day, I have work to do!" Seeing as the man was right, Bikky allowed him to leave but not without seeing the sad look in his eyes.

Ryo felt heart broken that Bikky would feel so sad at his leaving but knew there wasn't anything he could do to get out of working unless he was actually six feet in the ground. He saw Dee waiting outside the new blue sports car that he had bought just a year ago with money he was actually willing to save up.

The young man looked quite dashing with just a pair of black jeans and a white tank shirt that was overlapped with a red checkered sweater. Ryo had to smile at the man's taste in fashion. Here was a man in his late twenties to early thirties and he was dressing like a young boy again.

Dee smiled at the sight of his partner and waved him over to hurry up. Ryo smiled back and tried not to attract too much attention from the other man. Although Ryo liked to see the man in high spirits it was not too encouraging having his partner try to force himself upon him after just giving him a few smiles.

"I would have thought you'd exchange this car for a green one incase we got sent on a spying mission." Ryo joked as he accepted the offer of Dee opening the car door for him.

Dee laughed at this and got in on the other side, leaving his body unbuckled. "If I did that, there's no need of a car. We're fine either way. We got it made." Probably the one thing that Ryo liked most about Dee was the fact of how the young man was able to joke about almost everything and create an even bigger joke than what was being made.

"Bikky almost wouldn't let me leave the house this morning. I hope he's doing OK in school." Dee looked over at Ryo just as he was stepping on the gas.

As much as Dee wanted to strangle the kid for making Ryo's life miserable, he wouldn't do it if it meant hurting his partner, Ryo. Just thinking of a crime scene got Dee excited as he spun the car out onto the busy street.

"Stupid kid's got to learn that it's a working world out here. He can't really be thinking of sitting and watching you for the rest of his life." Ryo smiled as he could see a small pout form on Dee's lips.

Soft-looking, yet keeping its true nature hidden very well; Ryo turned bright red just from thinking about Dee's lips and tried not to get too flustered. But he couldn't help by stealing a glance at the young man's lips and eyes every now and then. Dee was nothing more than kind to him yet he pushed the other man away almost all the time.

"Dee…if we ever get to stay in a hotel room of some kind, I'll let you…um…seduce me. What am I saying, uh, never mind what I said!" Ryo fiddled with his thumbs and tried to look at something else to forget the pink lips that had first caught his attention.

* * *

><p><strong>An: This will only be 5 chapters long OK?**


End file.
